


The Clothes Make the Man

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto spends a little alone time in his closet before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/gifts).



> This is for the "Silk/Velvet/Feathers/Furs" square on my Kink Bingo card. It's just a short little ficlet.

Ianto fingers the ties hanging in his closet. He has several dozen now. Some of them, given to him by his niece, will never likely see the light of day. Others given to him by his sister, or by Gwen or Tosh, are worn quite frequently. The ones from Jack, though, those have a hanger of their own.

Ianto stops by the hanger of the ties Jack's given him and runs his finger over one made of soft green silk. He pulls it down and runs it over his face. He glances at the discoloration and blushes as he remembers. This is Jack's favorite to use as a gag. The discoloration comes from Ianto's saliva. There's also a bit of a tear from his teeth. 

Ianto feels his cock harden in his silk boxers, and smiles. He always loved silk, but he has a new fondness for it now that he and Jack are...whatever he and Jack are. He replaces the green tie and picks up the two matching red ones. Deep burgundy red. Like before, he runs them over the skin of his cheek, remembering last Thursday when Jack used these to tie his hands to the bedposts. 

His cock is fully hard now, and he grabs a particularly stained blue tie off the hanger, after replacing the two red ones. Normally he doesn't take the time for this before work—rather waiting for his coffee break when he can sneak a few minutes alone with Jack—but Jack's out of town for two days, so Ianto's flying solo. Ianto unbuttons his trousers and pulls his cock out through the flap in his boxers. He wraps the blue tie around it and starts to stroke himself. He focuses on the soft, smooth fabric as it slides over him. He smiles as he hears the silk move against skin and hair and bites into the green tie still hanging on the hanger to suppress his moan. Not that there's anyone around to hear him, but it's a habit born from years of trying to masturbate quietly in close quarters. 

It doesn't take him long. He imagines Jack behind him, splaying his legs apart, tying his hands down, fucking into him hard. He comes with a muffled noise, catching the fluids on the blue tie and biting down hard on the green one. He takes a moment to steady his breathing before wiping down with the dry end of the blue tie and tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper. Then he picks a nice plum-colored tie that Gwen gave him for his birthday and fastens it around his neck, tucking it into his waistcoat. Jack will be home tomorrow, and Ianto can't wait to see what his lover has in store for him. He hopes it includes the ties.

*!*


End file.
